


By your Side [1/11]

by chocoyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoyeol/pseuds/chocoyeol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whereas Baekhyun was the best friend Kyungsoo always needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By your Side [1/11]

**Author's Note:**

> OTP: Baeksoo  
> Genre: Fluff  
> 

Baekhyun watched as man after man, woman after woman and child after child walked past the window of the building. His beautifully slanted brown eyes darted after each potential person that could walk in and adopt him from his little home on the block, someone that would show him love. Day after day he watched as one by one, each of the boys and girls he had learnt to call family were all adopted away by adoring families. So he sighed and looked out the window to the park where all the people were playing, wishing one day that he could be out there with his family too.

***

Every recess and lunch time, a little boy with a gummy smile and large eyes would hide away in an abandoned classroom to watch the other kids run around outside. If he tried to join them, he would get picked on and called names that would make him cry so he opted to sit in a dusty, dark classroom away from all the mean kids as he ate in silence. Kyungsoo was an adorable child, his voice amazing even for someone his age but as he grew up and attended school, the bullying started and he was left with no friends. All he wanted was a companion that would play with him without caring about how weird he was be jealous of him in any way. Soon he had stopped looking forward to school and he stopped speaking altogether, just whispering when he needed to. The doctors couldn't do anything and his parents began to worry. The chances of him growing up to be mute and depressed was high and no matter what they tried, even moving houses, could not change their son. They had run out of hope.

***

It was a cool spring day when the two had chanced upon each other. The nice lady had finally agreed to take Baekhyun out of the house, she held onto him as he took a deep breath, the smell of the outside imprinted into his nose so that he could still remember it once he gets locked back inside. He happily jumped out of her arms and bounded over to the first boy he saw. "Hi I'm Baekhyun! Do you want to be my friend?" The small boy jumped back and clung to his father's leg, staring at Baekhyun with large eyes. The boy's mother had started a conversation with the nice lady and Baekhyun just sat down on the ground to be eye-level with the boy. He reached out as the boy's father crouched down next to them and smiled. "This is my son Kyungsoo. The lady said your name is Baekhyun? Why don't you play together for abit? Kyungsoo here hasn't played with anyone since he started school so he's quite shy." Baekhyun nodded and turned to the boy, reaching out to Kyungsoo. The boy just stared. How cute. Baekhyun thought and tilted his head, patiently waiting for the boy to be his first ever friend. Slowly, almost snail-paced, Kyungsoo reached over and took Baekhyun's hand in his own; he looked at Baekhyun's face almost in nervousness and when the other didn't pull away, he smiled lightly. Before long, both Kyungsoo's parents and the nice lady were watching the two run around playing happily, laughing and rolling around in the grass as they finally found someone who would accept them. When the sun had started to set and the other families were preparing to leave, Kyungsoo had clung onto Baekhyun like glue; he had thrown a tantrum when the nice lady had taken Baekhyun back to the little building that was his home and only calmed down when his parents had promised to let him come visit the other the next day. So everyday Kyungsoo's parents would take him to the little park to let him play with Baekhyun, glad that their son is starting to speak and smile again. Days turned into weeks and soon Baekhyun was already like a part of the family. During one of their quieter days, Kyungsoo would sit next to him and tell him about why the other kids won't play with him. "But then... I don't need them anymore. I have you now Baekhyun and one day one day you're going to go home with me and we'll be a happy family because all I would ever need is right here." He smiled and hugged Baekhyun close. Home. Baekhyun had thought, tilting his brown-haired head. It sounds too good to be true... September rolled around and Baekhyun awoke to familiar voices in the hallway, he sat up and silently tiptoed to the door to peek through the gap. He saw Kyungsoo's parents talking animatedly but he couldn't make out what they were saying; seeing that Kyungsoo wasn't there Baekhyun climbed back into bed and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a little boy with large eyes.

***

Thump. The world shook slightly as Baekhyun peeked open an eye to see what was happening when he was met with pitch darkness. He shifted around and found himself in a box; he could hear gentle voices outside and he curiously felt the top of the box. The whole thing shifted slightly and his ears picked up the sound of ripping paper and an excited voice "I wonder what it is! It's kinda heavy...". That wasn't what made Baekhyun curious; no, it was the faint smell of kimchi that lingered in the air and it had him hopeful, almost dying of anticipation. When the lid was lifted, Baekhyun almost cried in happiness as the adorable face of Do Kyungsoo peered over the edge. The emotion was mirrored in the boy's eyes as he teared up, fat droplets of water rolling down his round cheeks as his parents hugged him tight, whispering "Happy birthday Kyungsoo" into his ears. The boy lifted Baekhyun onto his lap and wrapped small arms around the warm body; a bright smile on his lips as he grinned through his tears. "W-Welcome home Baekhyun." With that, Baekhyun also whimpered in happiness and howled happily, jumping on the small boy and licking his cheeks. Baekhyun the beagle was home where he belonged. By Kyungsoo's side.

_\- FIN OR TO BE CONTINUED?-_


End file.
